


Dreams Come True

by princessstalehale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Could be dubious consent, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Embarrassed Stiles, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, M/M, Pining Stiles, Resolved Sexual Tension, Stiles Stilinski Dreams About Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale, Wet Dream, dreams come true, stiles needs to use his words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5475629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessstalehale/pseuds/princessstalehale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dreams shouldn't be this real, Stiles thinks. He knows he's dreaming, but he remembers falling asleep when he should have been studying for his finals. Stiles used to not like to dream, they used to be filled with dark images and guilt of things he's done, but now the dark images have been replaced by pleasant things. Specifically, they've been replaced with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles dreams about Derek, Derek finds out, sex happens. All mistakes are mine. The dreams are in italics.

Dreams shouldn't be this real, Stiles thinks. He knows he's dreaming, but he remembers falling asleep when he should have been studying for his finals. Stiles used to not like to dream, they used to be filled with dark images and guilt of things he's done, but now the dark images have been replaced by pleasant things. Specifically, they've been replaced with Derek.

****

_His window is open like always, Derek always tells him to leave it open for him so he does, and Stiles lays on his bed while he waits for him. He's been having this dreams for weeks, and they're always the same but Stiles would never get tired of having them. He's slowly running his hands over his chest, waiting for Derek, and he knows that he'll be here._

_Soon, Stiles hears the familiar sounds of Derek making his way onto the roof. He doesn't know why his mind decided that Derek needed to be the center of his attention but he doesn't mind. Derek's always sort of been there for him, always in the back of his mind and the center of it, and he smiles softly to himself. “You're late.” Stiles hums, and the sound of the window opening._

_“How can I be late? There's no set time that I come here.” Derek tells him, walking up towards Stiles' bed before crawling over on top of him. Stiles lays down on his back as he looks up at Derek, his breathing slow and even as he looks up at him. “Maybe you're late.” Derek tells him, leaning down to brush his lips over Stiles' throat. Stiles sighs out in almost relief when Derek gets his lips on him._

_“How can I be late? I live here.” Stiles points out, and he feels Derek chuckle against his skin before he continues to kiss him. Stiles turns his head to give Derek more room to make marks that won't be there when he wakes up in the morning, it's the only thing that reminds him that this isn't real, and Derek hums as he worries a piece of skin between his teeth gently. “Ah.” Stiles sighs, and he feels Derek smiles against his skin._

_“Good?” Derek asks, and Stiles hums in agreement. All of a sudden, they're naked. It's the best part of the dream when their clothes vanish, and Stiles doesn't know what Derek really looks like naked but he's pretty sure his Derek looks like the real naked Derek. “I'm going to make you feel so good, okay?” Derek says, and Stiles nods his head._

_“Please, Derek.” Stiles tells him, and Derek smiles against his skin as he starts to touch him everywhere at once making Stiles start to writhe against him. “Derek, please.” Stiles begs, and Derek silences him with a kiss before he slides into him. Stiles throws his head back in pleasure, trying to keep himself quiet so no one can hear him._

_“So tight and warm.” Derek tells him, and Stiles pants as he nods. When Derek finally starts to thrust into him, Stiles almost wants to cry because he knows this isn't real. Dream Derek will always kiss him again and again while he moves harder and harder inside him. Stiles cries out when it feels so good that it's almost too much for him to take, and Derek will kiss him sloppily before he fucks his tongue into Stiles' mouth._

_“Derek!” Stiles moans, his eyes tightly shut as Derek pounds and pounds into him. Derek grabs his cock in his hand to touch it, not stroke or anything just yet, just touch making him squirm under him._

_“Tell me what you want.” Derek whispers in his ear, and Stiles turns his face to kiss him before trying to pull him closer and closer to him. It's impossible to bring him anymore closer to him, and he sighs as he runs his hands down Derek's back before pulling on his hair._

_ “Knot me, claim me.” Stiles begs him, and Derek smiles against his skin before gives Stiles one more hard thrust before the base of his cock begins to get thicker. It presses against Stiles' prostate perfectly before Stiles tilts his head back and howls as he comes.  _

_****_

The dreams will always fade into nothing before they wake up Stiles, and he always remembers them. He remembers how Derek touches him, makes him come with nothing but his cock and his knot. Stiles wakes up when his alarm rings out in the morning, making his eyes flash open at the sound, and he turns it off.

He's sleeping better with the dreams, no one knows about them but him. He cannot even bring himself to tell Scott about them, even without telling him they're about Derek. Stiles throws his covers back as he grimaces at his sticky boxers, he always wakes up sticky and sometimes sweaty from the dreams. Stiles isn't sure if he touches himself in his sleep or if he just comes at the same time his dream self does.

Stiles takes a quick shower, no wanting to be late for his first class where the professor shuts the door at eight, and he rushes downstairs. He waves to his father before heading to his car, and he pulls out of the driveway when his phone beeps. It's a text message from Scott saying there's a pack meeting tonight, and he sighs softly before answering with an 'okay'.

Stiles likes the pack meetings, he does, but he doesn't like being in closed quarters with Derek anymore. He feels like Derek can smells himself on Stiles, and he doesn't want to tempt himself or to make a fool of himself in front of Derek and the pack. Every time he looks at Derek, he feels his skin get hot and even he can smell his arousal directed towards Derek with his human nose. He parks in the parking lot before moving to get his things and he rushes towards class, Derek put out of his mind for now.

****

“Stiles, pay attention.” Derek tells him, and Stiles looks up at him before looking up to see him flip Scott off of his back. He's supposed to be watching them train, but he's getting distracted as he tries to not stare at Derek, and he jumps some before looking up at him.

“Sorry.” He mumbles, and Derek gives him a look before moving to go back to training his pups. Stiles sighs as Derek's attention is taken away from him, and he watches them train. He doesn't train with them anymore, he's gotten hurt more than once so now Derek just lets him watch. Derek's reasoning around it is that Stiles is always with another werewolf so he should be safe. He looks up when he hears a loud thump of Derek tossing Scott back onto the ground while he pouts up at him. “Be careful.” Stiles says, talking to the both of them. Neither man says anything to him, Scott smiles up at him while Derek rolls his eyes at him, and Stiles watches them carefully.

“We're being careful, Stiles. Stop watching us so carefully.” Scott hisses, and Stiles waves him away. He's allowed to be worried about them when ever he wants, and he looks over in time to Scott throw Derek over his shoulder. “Ha!” Scott says, and Derek throws his feet out to trip him down to the hard floor.

“Always pay attention, Scott.” Derek says, sighing as he seems to tell Scott about every single time they train. Scott huffs but makes no move to get up, instead he turns to flop over on top of Derek to weight him down. Sties feels a flash of jealousy go through him, he didn't understand how Scott could act like that with Derek. Like it was so easy to be around him; instead, of the way it made Stiles nervous and uneasy to be around him. Then again, Scott probably isn't in love with Derek so that has to help.

Stiles can only watch them play around, both laughing and smiling, before he's standing to rush out the door. He feels like he cannot breathe anymore. “I've got to go.” He calls, not bothering to stop when Scott calls for him.

****

_ Stiles is wait on his bed while he looks out of the window, waiting for Derek to come see him, and he gets impatient before he turns to lay down as if to go to sleep. Derek's never late when he comes to see him, and maybe he's tired of Stiles now. Stiles bites back a sigh of relief when he hears the window open and close, and he waits for the bed to shift under Derek's weight. “Stiles.” Derek whispers, crawling under the blankets.  _

_“You are late today.” Stiles tells him, a little upset that he's late. “Are you seeing someone else along with me?” Stiles asks, and Derek shakes his head before spooning Stiles from behind. Stiles doesn't see him, and Derek nuzzles into his neck before kissing his skin._

_“There's only you, Stiles.” Derek tells him, and Stiles huffs as he turns around to face him. Derek is smiling softly at him before Stiles leans forward to kiss him._

_“There better only be me.” Stiles tells him, and Derek chuckles as he nods his head. “Scott is just your friend?” Stiles asks, and Derek looks at him before leaning forward to kiss him._

_“He's just a pack mate, not like you.” Derek tells him, and Stiles looks at him in confusion before shaking his head. “You're mine, and I'm yours. I don't want that with Scott.” Derek tells him, and Stiles leans forward to kiss him. He wants this to be real, for Derek to love him like he loves him, and he kisses him harder._

_“Show me?” Stiles begs him, and Derek grabs Stiles' leg to throw over his own waist before thrusting into Stiles in one quick jab. Stiles throws his head back at the feeling, and Derek nips at his neck before he keeps up his pace. Stiles cries out in pleasure, loving the way Derek touches him, and Derek's cock fills him up so perfectly as he moves. “Derek!” Stiles moans out, and then he feels himself being shaken. Stiles opens his eyes to see Derek has stopped moving and he's shaking Stiles while calling his name._

_****_

“Stiles?” Derek hisses, and Stiles moans in his sleep while his hips rock forward as if to find something to brush against. Derek can smell the sweet scent of arousal around the entire room, Stiles' bed sheets smell of his come and sweat and it's a wonderful smell to Derek surprisingly enough, and he shakes Stiles again. “Stiles. Wake up!” Derek tells him, and Stiles' eyes flash open as they look at him.

“Derek?! What the hell?” Stiles screeches, softly. He pulls the blankets up to cover his bare chest, and Derek rolls his eyes before moving to scoot back on the bed some. “Answer me!” Stiles says, pulling the blankets over to hide his erection that he knows Derek can smell if not see. He's so embarrassed, and he really hopes that he didn't moan out Derek's name. He was just getting to the good part of his dream too, he thinks a bit angrily.

“Why did you leave the meeting early?” Derek asks, and Stiles shakes his head as he moves to turn around to try to go back to sleep. “Answer me.” Derek says, repeating Stiles' words back to him. Stiles huffs before shaking his head as he moves to throw the blanket over him, and Derek stops him. “Hmm?” Derek asks, and Stiles huffs at him.

“I had something to do.” Stiles tells him, and Derek rolls his eyes at the lie. Stiles knows Derek knows he's lying and he sighs to himself but doesn't say anything else.

“It's me, isn't it? What did I do that upset you so much?” Derek asks him, and Stiles bites his lip. He cannot tell Derek, but he feels like he has too now. “Please tell me, Stiles.” Derek asks, and Stiles sighs as he turns more away from Derek so he doesn't have to look at him. Stiles sighs before he turns to look at him before he turns back over before it gets towards awkward for him.

“I've been having dreams about you.” Stiles admits, and Derek gives him a confused look.

“What do I do in these dreams?” Derek asks, thinking that maybe Stiles is having nightmares about him hurting him or something else awful. Stiles doesn't answer him, and Derek can smell wave after wave of embarrassment. “Oh. Those kinds of dreams.” Derek says, a smug sort of grin comes on his face that Stiles can hear in his voice.

“Yes. I've been having wet dreams about you, happy?” Stiles spits at him, his fingers digging into the blankets as he wishes that Derek was away from him. Derek hums as he moves closer to Stiles before inconspicuously trying to peel back the blanket.

“What happens in them?” Derek asks, and Stiles feels his skin get tight.

“What do you mean? We fuck.” Stiles says, and Derek sighs before moving to closer to him. Stiles turns his head some but doesn't turn all the way around, and Derek looks at him.

“How, Stiles?” Derek asks, his voice low in Stiles' ears. He licks his lips before he lets Derek pull away the blankets that cover him, his skin too hot to be covered, and he licks his lips again before he speaks.

“They start out with me waiting for you in my room, and you come in through my window.” Stiles tells him, and Derek hums as he starts to dance his fingers down Stiles' back making him shiver some. Derek leans down to press the softest of kisses against Stiles' shoulder, and Stiles takes it to mean he wants him to keep talking to him. “You crawl on top of me before you kiss me.” Stiles says, and he turns his head just in enough time to kiss him. “You're always late.” Stiles tells him, and Derek laughs against his skin.

“Always?” Derek asks, brushes his lips over Stiles' throat that is so familiar to him. He must have an active imagination, and he smiles at Derek's amusement. “I'm usually punctual.” He adds on, and Stiles nods his head. “What happens after that?” Derek asks, and Stiles licks his lips.

“You bite down on my neck, and worry the skin between your teeth.” Stiles gasps out when Derek does it, and it feels so much better than in his dream. “Derek.” Stiles says, and Derek moves on top of him before digging his finger into the waist band of his boxers. Stiles looks at him before he pulls on Derek's shirt wanting him to take it off. Derek moves to take off his shirt, and Stiles licks his lip at the sight. He'd seen Derek shirtless, but he's never been able to touch him like he can now. “You, uh, you always tell me how good you're going to make me feel.” Stiles tells him, and Derek stops before looking at him.

“Do I? Do I make you feel good?” Derek asks, and Stiles licks his lips before nodding his head as he moves to touch Derek's face.

“You do. Always.” Stiles says, and Derek kisses him again before Stiles can speak again. “You always slide into me so good, making me feel so good.” Stiles hums, and Derek lean over him before digging into Stiles bedside table for lube that Stiles hasn't used since the dreams started up. “We don't use lube in my dreams, I guess I wasn't think I need them.” Stiles says, and Derek hums in amusement before drizzling some on his hand.

Stiles spreads his legs widely, wanting Derek to have as much room as possible, and he groans out when Derek slips two fingers inside of him. Derek watches him before leaning down to kiss him, and Stiles throw his head back some like he does that seems so familiar to him. “You fuck me until I don't know my own name.” Stiles gasps out, and Derek smiles down at him before he slides his fingers out. Stiles watches him as he moves to get ready to slide into him, and he cries out when Derek finally pushes into him. 

Sex with Derek isn't like he imagined it, it's better. Derek is whispering filthy things into his ear while he moves in and out of him, and Stiles wants to cry with how good it feels to have Derek in him. Stiles is so close already, he needs to come. “Knot me.” Stiles cries out, and Derek stops moving before looking at him. Stiles almost thinks that he's said something wrong before Derek is leaning down to kiss him deeply as he thrusts harder and harder into him. Stiles throws his head back as he comes, and he pants as Derek continues to thrust into him.

Stiles pants as he feels Derek growing inside of him, and he turns his head towards the side as he drifts off to sleep with Derek kisses, scenting, and touching his neck.

****

Stiles wakes up when his alarm rings out, and the only way he knows last night wasn't a dream since Derek is laying on top of him as he grumbles at him to turn off his alarm.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The dubious consent is because Stiles is asleep and then Derek wakes him up. Stiles gives full consent after that. Better safe than sorry.


End file.
